


Immortalized

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [74]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Another piece of Henry's past comes to light, as several former colleagues turn out to have become like him.





	Immortalized

Placing a hand to his cheek as he looked in the mirror, Sammy made a sound between a hum and a sigh.

_It’s been years since I quit_ , he thought. _And yet I still look almost no different. Not a wrinkle or grey hair in sight._

“Something wrong?”

He turned to look at Susie as she came out of the bathroom. Like him, she hadn’t aged a day since the two had left Sillyvision behind forever.

How had it happened? And was it just them? Could the others who’d quit be experiencing this too?

What neither of them knew was that it had to do with Henry.

Back when Henry had been called to act as a doctor for the troops in World War 2, he and Joey had a massive argument. At some point, Henry had accidentally cut himself, and some of his blood ended up in one of the ink machine's collection vats. Later that day, one of the pipes burst, and the tainted ink ended up all over several employees, including Sammy and Susie.

Perhaps it was fortunate that in all the time Henry worked at Sillyvision, Joey never knew about his condition. If he had, things might have gone very differently.

(BATIM)

"Okay, Henry. What've you got for us?"

Henry removed the used pair of gloves, tossing them into the biohazard bin. "It seems the cause of death for Aaron Zigmanfield was indeed a gunshot wound, as we thought. However, James Coombs seems to have been dead before he was shot, most likely from a drug overdose. Lucas, do you have the results from the test yet?"

"No," the examiner's assistant answered, poking his head in. "But there's some guy down the hall who wants to talk to you--says his name's Wally Franks."

"That's the guy I caught skinny-dipping on my way in," remarked Hanson. "You two ever do that together?"

"No." Henry looked surprised. "But I believe we do know each other."

Jo followed him to where Wally Franks, wearing an obviously borrowed pair of pants and an old ZZ Top shirt, was drumming his fingers on the table impatiently. Upon seeing Henry, however, the ex-janitor immediately perked up.

"It _is_ you!"

"So he's like you, then?" asked Jo.

"Apparently so?" Henry remarked. "Tell me, Wally. How did this happen? And do you know if there's anyone else?"

"I don't know exactly," Wally admitted. "Didn't notice that I stopped aging until sometime after I left the studio, and the whole coming back from the dead thing's new to me. Think there might be a few others, though..."

(BATIM)

"You really think he's here?"

"I'm positive." Poking his head out of a bush, Joey looked from side to side. Fortunately, there was no one around, so the studio director-turned-cartoon demon emerged. He was quickly followed by Murray and Allison, who now bore the likenesses of Boris and Alice, respectively.

"Even if he is, he probably won't know anything about whoever messed with the machine," Murray pointed out.

"He might be able to help us find out who's responsible for our change," Allison chimed in. Briefly, a series of memories flashed across her mind--of a hand shoving her roughly and making her fall, of waking up inside the machine, of seeing the face of Alice Angel reflected back at her in a puddle of ink.

"Yes," Joey agreed. "Curious as I am as to how he's still alive and youthful after all this time, those questions can wait. If there is any way he can help, that's good enough for me."


End file.
